Heritage
by laughingmagician
Summary: COMPLETED Max's son, Zan, reacts when strange things start happening to him in high school and he begins to see flashes
1. Default Chapter

**Heritage**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG,

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Chapter 1**

Zan watched her from a distance, not quite sure how he should approach her. There was something about Sarah that always made him feel, well, at a loss for words. He was normally the charismatic campus hotty, but lately every time he tried to ask a girl out Sarah's face appeared in his mind. So, Zan was finally approaching her today, was finally going to ask her out after two years of watching her from a distance.

He sucked in his breath as soon as he got to her, and waited for her to finish drinking from the drinking fountain. Sarah pulled her head up to look at him and her golden hair flew over one shoulder.

"Sorry." She said. "I was really thirsty." Zan smiled, unable to do much else as he looked at the girl of his dreams.

"Oh, um, I didn't come over for a drink." He finally said, once he realized that she had thought he had been waiting for her to finish drinking. "I wanted to talk to you actually." He added, clearing his throat. "I'm Zan." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Sarah smiled at him and Zan's heart melted. "I know who you are." She told him. "Everyone knows who you are." She seemed a little nervous too, and for some reason that comforted Zan. But, she didn't shake his hand, so he put it back into his pocket.

"So, um, what are you doing this weekend?" He tried to make it sound casual, but it didn't.

Sarah's smile grew and she looked into his eyes. "Nothing right now. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, there's the school dance." He told her, looking at his feet. "I know they're kind of lame, but it might be fun."

Sarah reached out and touched his chin, pulling his face up gently so that Zan was looking at her. "You have beautiful eyes." She told him, but Zan didn't hear her. Zan was lost in the images that flashed in front of his eyes, images of a much younger Sarah, when she was in elementary school.

"_Ring around the rosies. Pocket full of posies…" Children were chanting in the background, playing on the playground. But, Zan focused in on Sarah, who had been beautiful even at six. Her blue eyes were brilliant against the pastel background, and she seemed to be looking directly at him. _

_But, as Zan watched he saw that her eyes focused on a little boy, a boy who was sitting in a corner all by himself. Zan's heart began to race as he recognized himself. And then he was seeing himself through Sarah's eyes, and what he saw was amazing. She didn't see a lost little boy, she saw a lonely man in need of comfort. And she began to walk towards him._

_Suddenly everything changed. The children disappeared and Zan saw that it was only him and Sarah on the empty playground. She walked over and kneeled down beside him. _

"_I've been watching you all these years." She told him as she smiled. "I've been watching and waiting for you to speak to me. I know why you're lonely even in a crowded room. I can help, and that's why I've been waiting…"_

"I've been waiting for you to ask me out, you know." Zan opened his eyes back to reality and looked at Sarah.

"Did you just…?" Zan looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, turning to leave.

"What time will you pick me up on Friday?" Sarah called out.

Zan turned and looked back at her, still unsure of what had just happened to him. "Around six." He told her, and then he turned to leave.



Strange things had been happening to him lately, and Zan, so far, had no answers for them. He figured it had something to do with his parents, but that was the bad thing about being adopted—you sometimes didn't know anything about your real parents.

But, Zan had been having dreams lately of a dark hair girl and man who he thought were his parents. They seemed familiar to him even though Zan knew he had never seen them before. And yet, a part of him wondered if he had.

"_The rest of our lives may only be twelve days." The girl had told the man once._

"_Then we'll take those twelve days, and we'll live twelve lifetimes!" The man had replied._

That dream had always been Zan's favorite among them all. But there were things about his already confusing dreams that made them almost impossible to understand.

Sometimes there was a blond girl there, and Zan had no idea who she was either, but he got the same feeling as with the others. He knew that girl, or he had at one point. But, the most confusing things about his dreams were the things that he could not explain but that he knew had really happened.

The dark haired man had healed the dark haired girl once, had destroyed a bullet that would have taken her life with only his hand. And after that healing the girl had had a silver handprint on her stomach.

Zan was no fool. He knew that these very possibly could just be dreams thought up in his own mind's imagination. But, for some reason that he could not explain, he _knew,_ and he knew without any doubt, that they weren't just dreams, they were _memories_.

"Are you okay?" Zan looked up from his thoughts at his sister, Emily. They weren't blood related, of course, because they had both been adopted, but everyone said that looked alike. Same dark hair, same mysterious eyes. And Zan had always been close to Emily.

"Weird day." Was all he said.

"Tell me about it." Emily said, sighing as she threw her backpack onto her bed. They shared a room with one bed on either wall. "James tried to hide that he was gay again when Alicia caught him checking out her boyfriend. I keep telling that boy that he needs to just tell people and he'll feel better. I may not agree with it, but he's still one of my good friends. You know?"

"Sure." Zan said, but he wasn't really paying attention at all.

"Something's up, Zanny, I can tell." Emily said, moving to sit on the floor beside him. She propped her head up against his bed and waited for him to tell her what was up.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Zan said, thinking about Sarah.

Emily smiled. "Girl trouble." She sounded amused.

"I guess you could call it that."

"Well, who said no?"

"That's not the problem." Zan said. "She said yes, it's just that…"

"Was it Sarah?" Emily got all excited and giggly—the way she did when her and a bunch of her friends had a sleepover.

"Yeah." Emily hugged Zan when he said that.

"Way to go, Zan!" She said, pulling away. But her smile faded when she saw that he was still upset. "So, if Sarah said yes, then what's the problem?"

"When she touched my chin, she…I…"

"What?" Emily was running out of patients, was tired of waiting for him to just tell her.

"I think I saw one of her dreams." Zan said, realizing how stupid it must have sounded. He waited for Emily to laugh, but she didn't.

"You mean like a vision?" She asked, and she seemed interested.

"Sort of, but it was almost like I was experiencing it too." Zan explained. "Do you think I'm crazy?" He looked at his sister, wondering what she would say.

"Let me answer that question very carefully—not yet. But, tell me all about this 'dream' and we'll see." She smiled, but it wasn't a smile that mocked Zan it was one that gave him the comfort of knowing that Emily would listen and not judge until he was completely finished explaining.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG,

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note:**

Reviews are what I live for, be they good or bad, but please be considerate in how you tell me if you think my story sucks. Also, I may withhold the next chapter if I do not get lots and lots of reviews muwhaha!

**Chapter 2**

Emily stared at Zan, not quite sure how to react. She was trying to be supportive and believe what he was saying, but for the first time since knowing him, Emily found it hard to believe in her brother. They had always been close even though they technically weren't related, but Zan's story was just too outrageous to believe.

She looked away from him, knowing by the look in his eyes that he had expected this very reaction from her.

"I know." He told her. "It sounds crazy, but there's something that tells me it's all real."

"You're right." Emily said, and Zan looked confused until she continued, "It does sound crazy. I mean, are you losing your head or something? Zan, asking a girl out shouldn't end with you seeing visions of her past!"

"Emily, I know what it sounds like but…"

"No, you obviously don't, Zan." She scoffed. "It sounds like mom needs to run down to the pharmacy and get you some Prozac!"

"Emily, I thought I could trust you with this."

"You can always trust me, Zan."

"Then why are you acting this way?" He asked her.

"Because you actually believe that it's all real!" Emily took a deep breath. "I'm telling mom." She said, standing up to leave.

"Emily, I remember my mother." Zan said, and Emily stopped walking. Finding a memory of her true mother had always been a soft spot for Emily, something she wished for with every falling star.

Zan stood up and looked at his sister, waiting for her to turn around. But, when she didn't he just continued talking. "She was beautiful." Zan smiled at the image of her. "She had long, dark hair, and the most amazing eyes. She looked like an innocent girl, but there was so much about her that showed her years of experience, something about her that made her seem wise. She loved science, wanted to be a scientist when she graduated, but then…" Zan stopped. There was no memory of what had happened at his mother's graduation in his mind and for some reason that bothered him.

"But then what?" Emily asked, turning to look at her brother as a tear fell down her face.

"I don't know." Zan answered. "But, it wasn't good." He knew that much, could somehow _sense_ that something had gone wrong the day of his mother's graduation.

"She a fairy tale, Zan. An image that you conjured up in your mind to fill the emptiness of not knowing who your mother was." Emily explained to him. She was trying to be gentle when breaking him into reality, but he was making it hard. He looked at her as if she had stabbed him when she told him that.

Zan closed his eyes and concentrated, and Emily almost left him again, but then he spoke again and she stopped once more. "The blond-haired girl died for me." Zan told his sister. "She gave up her life to protect me."

"You can't possibly know…"

"I feel it." Zan said. "I feel it more strongly than I've ever felt anything in my life. Emily, this is real!" He touched his chest right above his heart. "I _feel_ it, Emily."

"Whatever." She said, leaving the room.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it, nor do I own  or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG,

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note:**

Okay, you guys did awesome with the reviewing! I was so happy to log on and find so many new and complimenting reviews that I decided to kick this chapter out fast for you all.

**To answer a few questions and comments posted in the reviews:**

To **EVERYONE**: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews! They have helped me make this fic even better and will continue to do so if you continue to review! Your reviews and constructive criticism are my greatest compliment!

To** kt**: Yes, Zan is an alien in this fic. My explanation as to why Kivar thought otherwise will be revealed in a later chapter.

To **anianka** and **ParkerEvanss**: And I had Zan feel close to Liz because I hate Tess, and let's face it, if anyone from Roswell was Zan's true mother it _was_ Liz. Tess wasn't really around that long for him to remember her, and I don't think Max would have included memories of Alex's murderer anyway.

To **ParkerEvanss**: I'm excited about Zan's "Liz" too, if you mean Sarah. I've got big plans for her that will totally blow your mind! The fic is a bit slow moving just so I can introduce the characters. I like to keep my characters realistic, and that sometimes makes writing about the boring every day things necessary. Character reactions are a big thing with me too, so you'll see me writing pages sometimes on how they feel about something they've learned or something that's happened to them. And I totally agree with there not being enough Zan fics! I looked at a lot of the Roswell fics when I first joined this site a few weeks ago and was surprised there weren't many at all. So, I started writing right away!

To **JainaSolo18**: Is he going on some kind of quest? Well, it's not going to be any LOTRs if that's what you're thinking, but yes, he is going to look for his parents. I'll update as often as I can, but my new job is demanding a lot of time so please be patient.

To **IloveRoswellandCharmed**: I love keeping my readers in suspence, muwhaha! Glad you like it and thank you for the review!

To **MilesToGoBeforeISleep**: I almost let Emily believe Zan when he told her everything, but then I thought about how _I_ would react if my brother told me something like that. Also, I remembered how Alex had reacted when learning about the Pod Squad, and I took that into consideration.

**To All Interested**: Right now, I am planning a sequel—depending on how this story develops—so suggestions would be appreciated! I can't promise that I would use all suggestions, but I will definitely consider each one! You guys have already helped with this fic more than you know with your reviews and suggestions! Thank you, from the bottom of my assassin heart!

Now, on with Chapter 3 of _Heritage_! Please R&R!

**Chapter 3**

"Do you understand what it took to tell you this, Em?" Zan asked his sister. He had followed her out of the room, unable to let it go.

Emily was furious as this point as she turned around and glared at her brother. She hated fighting with him, because they normally got along really well, but this fight was necessary. She had to bring him back to reality.

"I'll give you one day to show me proof, Zan. And after that I'm telling mom so that she can get you help." She told him, her serious look showing that she meant it. But her look also showed the worry she felt for her brother. She turned and left the living room, and this time Zan let her go.

"_Am_ I going crazy?" Zan asked himself, and as if in answer he heard a voice in his head, a far-off echo of another memory.

_"I believe that _you_ believe it Liz." _

Zan opened his eyes without even realizing that he had closed them to being with. He knew that name, _Liz_. Troubled, he walked back into his room.

A few minutes later, Zan's adopted mother walked in. He sat up quickly, afraid that Emily had lied and told their mother already, but when his mom smiled he relaxed.

"How was school today?" She asked. "You didn't say much when you came home."

"It was okay." Was the only answer Zan gave. He thought for a moment, then decided to tell his mother a portion of what he had told Emily, but he would change it to make him seem sane to her.

"I had a dream about my real parents last night." Zan announced. It was uncommon for either him or Emily to mention their real parents, but their adoptive parents did not mind at all when they did. His mom looked at him and waited for him to continue. "I just wish I could meet them."

"I know." His mom said. She sighed, then looked at him. "Come with me." Zan did as she told him and followed him to her bedroom. She carefully opened her closet and reached up to get something off of the top shelf. It was an envelope.

She gently handed the aged envelope to Zan. "This was in your pocket when we adopted you." She explained. "Your father and I have never read it. What it says is for you only, and we waited until you were old enough to understand it. I think you are."

Zan looked at the envelope and then up at his mother. "Thank you." He said, heading back to his room with the envelope.



Sarah sighed as she tried to concentrate on her math homework. But Zan's face kept appearing where numbers should have been. Finally giving up, she slammed her book shut and threw it onto the floor by her back pack.

She thought about the day, how Zan had actually asked her out and then how strange he'd acted. She knew there was something up about him, but she didn't know what. Sarah wondered if his strange actions had been because of her. Boys acted funny around girls sometimes. But, something in the back of her mind kept telling her that what had troubled Zan was beyond her or anything in this world.

Bored and unable to think of anything else to do, she logged onto the Internet. What she saw frightened her.



The handwriting was masculine, and there was evidence of tears on the page, but Zan could read it perfectly.

_Zan,_

_I realize how it feels to not know your real parents, but in your case it was necessary. I wanted you to have everything I never did—a normal life. And for that reason you will never know me, your real father._

_There is so much that I could tell you, but you probably wouldn't believe a word of it. And, I fear that this letter might somehow fall into the wrong hands. I live a life quite different from yours, a life always running from faceless enemies and unknown dangers. I hope you never have to live like I have._

_If there is one bit of advice I can give it is for you to hold onto your true love when you find her. She will give you strength you never knew you had when life gets really tough. Never let your soul-mate go once you've found her. It's a lonely world without love—trust me. _

_Lastly, I want to make sure that you understand that I did not give you up because I did not love you, I gave you up because I loved you more than anything! Had you stayed with me you would be in constant danger, and when I gave you up—the hardest thing I ever did—I did it out of love so that you would never know the danger I've been haunted by my whole life._

_You have the chance for a really amazing life! I have so much faith in you, even as I now look at you sleeping in your grandmother's arms. You're so tiny now, but I know that someday you'll grow up to be a strong, intelligent man._

_I realize that you may seek answers to the questions this letter will create. Liz is telling me now that I should at least leave you a hint, something to get you started if you ever sought out the truth. And so, I'll leave you with a single word, my son: Roswell._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_Max_

Zan carefully folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. The letter had mentioned Liz just like the voice in his head. Zan quickly walked over to his computer and logged onto the Internet. He _Googled_ the phrase, "Liz in Roswell, New Mexico" and found over a thousand results. Sighing in frustration, Zan began his search for the mystery of his parents. To Be Continued...

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG,

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Chapter 4**

"It is time…" 

Sarah glared at the computer screen, unable to believe that what she saw was real.

"Your destiny must be fulfilled…"

"Not yet!" She screamed, shoving the keyboard against the monitor. "He's so young still!"

"Do not forget the oath you took…"

"But, why can't I wait a few more years? Let him graduate at least! I can't do it until he's been to Prom at least." To some it would seem odd that Sarah was speaking to her computer screen, but to her it was perfectly normal. And, the computer always replied to her arguments, but never with the answers she wanted.

"He is already learning the secrets of the past. Even as we speak he unlocks hidden memories that could jeopardize everything we have worked so hard for..."

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do though?" Sarah sighed. "He finally got enough nerve to ask me out today." She looked away from her computer. "You know, he's not really that bad of a person."

"He is not a person. It is to our advantage that we are the only ones who know this as of right now. That could change if you do not do as you are commanded, Aviria."

"Don't call me that. I go by Sarah now." She snapped quickly, glaring at the screen. It stayed blank for a moment, and Sarah almost stood to leave, but then the type appeared again.

"If you do not complete the task, you will share his destiny."

"Fine." She said, coldly. Sarah reached over and turned her computer off, not even bothering to shut it down properly. Earth computers were so particular, and she was sick of dealing with them.



"Zan, can I come in?" The voice was apologetic and guilty.

Zan minimized the window he'd been looking at and glanced over his shoulder toward the door. "Come on in Em. It's your room too." He said, snapping a little. He knew what was coming—what always came after their not so frequent arguments. He was still irritated with Emily though, upset that she hadn't believed him, and he was in no mood to make up with her.

Emily walked into their room. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking at the blank computer screen.

"Just surfing." He said, pulling a new Internet window up quickly. Emily looked like she didn't believe him, but she didn't push the subject.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier." She told him, looking at the floor. "I kind of blew up on you and you were telling me something you expected me to support. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Zan reluctantly told her. "Mom gave me something earlier."

"What was it?" She asked, cautiously sounding curious.

Zan carefully pulled the old envelope out from the drawer in the computer desk and handed it to Emily. She opened the envelope carefully, treating it like an ancient artifact. She looked up at him before reading the letter, and only read it after Zan nodded that she could.

A few moments later, with tears in her eyes, she looked up at her brother and placed the not back into the envelope. She handed it to him with a shaky hand, then quietly asked, "What are you going to do, Zan?" Her voice was no longer doubting, but supporting. Zan did not answer, so she added, "I'll follow you through the flames of hell to find them if you want." He looked at his sister, all suddenly forgiven, and was grateful that he had her.

Zan gave Emily a half smile, then opened the window he had so hurriedly closed upon her entrance. She looked over his shoulder. "How do you know that's her?" Emily asked.

"Because," Zan said, "She's the one I've seen in my dreams." The picture they were looking at was one of Liz Parker, taken before her Prom.



"Hi, is Zan there, I really need to talk to him!" Sarah sighed. "That would sound too needy." She was in front of Zan's front door, trying to decide how she was going to approach him. "Hi, Zan, um I was wondering if you could leave your house for a while…with me." She sighed again in frustration and turned to leave. "That's just great, Sarah." She said to herself. "Why don't you just drag him away kicking and screaming?"

"Sarah?" She froze in mid-step and turned to look towards the door. There stood Zan and his sister Emily. Zan smiled once he saw that it was Sarah. "What are you doing here?"

"I just…" Sarah shoved her hands into her pockets nervously. "I needed to talk to you about something, but," She studied the duffel bags that both he and Emily were holding. "Are you going somewhere?"

Zan looked nervously at Emily, then back at Sarah. "Um, yeah. A little vacation." He tried to cover up his uneasiness with a smile.

"Vacation to where?" Sarah asked, becoming more and more interested.

"Uh…" Zan was hesitant, but finally told her, "New Mexico."

"Do you have family there or something?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Emily snapped. "Now, if you don't mind we are already running late." She brushed past Sarah and got into Zan's car. She sat in the passenger's side waiting for him, holding the keys up as a hint that he had to hurry.

"I should go." Zan said, moving toward the car. "Sorry I can't talk right now, Sarah." He said, but she didn't let him walk past her. She moved in front of his path and stood there, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Why are you in such a hurry for a family vacation, Zan?" Sarah asked.

"It's complicated, Sarah." He said, staring into her beautiful eyes. He just wanted to hold her then, but he knew there was no time. And he'd only just asked her out anyway. He studied her face and saw that she didn't believe the family vacation excuse. "I'm going to find my parents." He said. "My _real_ parents."

"Can I come?" That question surprised him, and Zan had to think about it for a second.

"It might be dangerous." He said, thinking of his father's note. "I don't think you…"

"I'm up for danger, Zan." Sarah said. "Can I come?"

"It's…it's kind of a personal thing…" He tried to walk towards the car again, but she wouldn't let him move.

"So is you asking me out." Sarah pointed out. Zan had nothing to say to that. Sarah smiled, then leaned in and kissed him. The sudden move was unexpected, but Zan had no time to react before seeing another of Sarah's "dreams."

_"Zan, don't leave me here alone." Sarah looked at him with tearful eyes._

_"You betrayed me." He heard himself say to her. "Sarah, after everything, you…"_

_"I _had_ to!" She said. "They made me! But, I won't do what they tell me to anymore, I swear!"_

_"Sarah, I love you, but…"_

"We can't do this." Zan said, pulling away from both the dream and Sarah.

"Why not?" She asked, looking utterly confused and hurt.

"Because…" He thought of Sarah's tears in the dream. "I don't want either of us to get hurt." He started walking towards the car again, and this time Sarah did not stop him. She did call out his name when he had reached the door though.

"Zan?" He turned and looked at her, surprised to see tears in her eyes—just like there had been in the dream. "Let me come with you. Please?"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: **Please excuse my probably misquoted quotes!And, just in case anyone was wondering, Zan's feelings for Sarah are based on my feelings for my boyfriend. I really think I've found 'the one' guys!

**Chapter 5**

Emily didn't say anything to Zan when Sarah climbed into the backseat, but he could tell that his sister was annoyed with him. It was in the way she avoided looking at him and the way she would have usually talked a lot but wasn't saying a word.

"So, where are we headed to again?" Sarah asked.

"Roswell." Zan said, hoping that it would get her to be quiet. He had liked her for years, but this journey—to find his real mother, Liz Parker—was something he rather would have just kept in the family.

"How do you know your parents live there?" She asked. She was like an annoying child who kept asking stupid questions.

"I researched it." Zan said. "And they're not there anymore, but they were years ago."

"Why did they move?"

"I don't know." Zan admitted.

"Then why don't you just look for wherever they are now?"

Emily turned around violently and snapped at Sarah. "Will you just shut up! You're so annoying, and I have no idea why Zan even let you come with us!" She glared then turned back to face the road ahead.

"Wow." Sarah said, sounding amused rather than hurt or angry. "You know, I have some Midol in my purse, Emily if you want some." Emily rolled her eyes, but Zan smiled at the comment. "You know, this is good though, Zan. You looking for your roots, I mean. Who knows what you could find?" Sarah spoke as if she knew something that he didn't, but Zan didn't question her about it. He was too busy wondering why he was being guided to Roswell, New Mexico, a simple little town that had been forever haunted my so-called alien invasions.

"I don't believe in aliens." Sarah said, almost as if she had read his mind. "People in Roswell must be really gullible." She popped her gum and looked out the window. "Hope we don't run into a bunch of Treky freaks." She added absent-mindedly.

"There are a bunch of museums and tourist attractions there." Emily said, much calmer than she had been moments before. "Maybe you could go looking at them while Zan and I looked for his parents, Sarah." Emily's irritation was now masked with obviously fake friendliness.

"Yeah right." Sarah said, scoffing. "Like I'm gonna ditch my boy for a bunch of plastic alien models."

"What makes you think he's 'your boy'?" Emily asked, glancing back at Sarah.

Sarah smiled at Zan. "Tell me if I'm wrong, Zan."

_I'm yours. _Zan thought, and every memory he had of her since he had first met her flashed before his eyes. He looked into her beautiful eyes and knew that he was made for her. The kiss they had shared only a few minutes before had meant more to him than anything else in the world did—even finding his real parents. He realized that, and it scared him a little. Sixteen was too young to be in love. Or was it?

"_I've been watching and waiting for you to speak to me. I know why you're lonely even in a crowded room. I can help, and that's why I've been waiting…"_

"Zan?" He looked over and saw that Emily was staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"Face it, Em." Sarah said, and Emily glared at the use of her nickname. "You're not the only girl in your brother's life anymore."

"He hasn't confirmed that yet, Sarah." Emily shot back.

"Confirmed? What are you in the army?" Sarah asked.

"Will you guys please stop arguing?" Zan asked, his voice not only sad but pleading. He wanted Emily and Sarah to get along more than anything. He loved them both. Loved? How could he say he loved Sarah? He'd only known her for…okay, maybe for about two years, but still, he'd only just asked her out today. Zan pulled over all of the sudden, scaring both Sarah and Emily.

"What's wrong, Zan?" Emily asked, sounding worried. He stared at the wheel, almost looking past it, for a moment, then turned his face and bore his dark, brown eyes toward his sister.

"I have a feeling that this trip isn't going to be easy." He told her. He looked at Sarah. "I get the feeling that we're already in danger, that the past I want to dig up was buried for a reason." Sarah avoided his eyes for some reason, but he paid no attention and looked at Emily again. "We may be walking into an ancient battleground that will eat us alive. I don't know who my parents were, but I do know one thing." Sarah looked at him finally. "They were important. Something about them changed this world forever."

Zan sighed, looked back at the steering wheel, then looked back at Emily and Sarah. "So," He said, "Here's the part where we decide to work together or to not work at all." He waited for them to reply.

"I'm always here for you, Zan." Sarah said, taking his hand. Emily glared at the touch, but then looked up at her brother.

"I love you, Zan. I promise to try to get along with Sarah better." Emily avoided looking at Sarah as she leaned over and hugged her brother. Their embrace gave Zan another flash of some dreamlike future, and Zan knew this time that it would happen for sure, that it was not just one of Emily's dreams.

_He looked down at Emily, who laid in the street bleeding. She held onto her stomach, trying to hold the wound, but it made no difference. She was bleeding too much, too quickly, and even as he took her into his arms Zan knew she was dying._

"_Oh, Em! What have I gotten you into?" He asked her, tears pouring down his eyes. He held her close to him, not knowing what else to do. He had the sense that they were still in danger though, that whoever had injured Emily was still after them. He knew they had been running, because he was out of breath._

_Sarah ran up to the scene, looking down at Emily with tears in her eyes. "Zan, get her out of the road!" Sarah said, helping him stand as he took his dying sister into his arms. Once she was laid down gently on the sidewalk, Sarah took her hands and made Zan face her. _

"_Zan, listen to me." She said, her voice urgent and serious. "You can fix this." Zan tried to look back at Emily, but Sarah made him look at her. "Focus, Zan! Focus on my face and listen to what I'm telling you! You can save Emily!"_

"_What?" He kept trying to look at Emily, but Sarah wouldn't let him._

"_Zan, your father could do it too. That's where you get it." She told him. "Listen, Zan, there isn't much time." He turned his head absent mindedly and looked at the man who stood on the other side of the street. Even in the darkness of the night, Zan had the feeling he recognized the man, or that he would when the moment actually came. He also knew very suddenly that that man had been the one who had harmed Emily._

"We should get going." Sarah said, popping her gum again. Zan blinked and looked at Emily—faint tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Zan?" She asked him. "You don't look so good. Maybe I should drive for a while." All he could do was nod and quietly get out of the car to switch her seats. He rubbed his hands as if washing them, trying to get rid of the phantom feeling of Emily's blood from the vision he had just had. It still seemed so real, so real that Zan was shaking as he took his seat on the passenger side.

Zan leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, attempting to be rid of the image of Emily bleeding in his arms. He was shown another vision of a memory in return.

"_I'm not a nerd. I just enjoy science." Liz said, smiling._

Zan opened his eyes and stared at the road as it flew by. It looked liquid almost, as the painted, white line moved quickly by. It looked the way Saturn's rings always appeared in pictures, and for a moment Zan imagined they were driving around Saturn, far away from earth and all of it's complications. Then he closed his eyes again, and he was shown another memory.

"_I'm starting to remember things." The dark haired man—who Zan guessed was his father Max—told Liz, as he looked around cautiously. "You know. About my life…before."_

"_Wow." Liz replied, looking both surprised and uneasy. "Um, so do you remember, like actually people? Like Michael and Isabelle?"_

"_Yes." Max told her, looking excited._

"_And," Liz was really looking uncomfortable now, "What about Tess?"_

"_I remember her too." Max said._

"Zan, wake up." Emily said. "I can't drive anymore." Zan opened his eyes and was surprised to see that it was dark outside.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We just crossed the state border into New Mexico." Emily answered, yawning. "You were asleep for almost six hours."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah." Sarah said, echoing Emily's yawn. "We should stop at a hotel or something." She suggested.

"Great." Emily said, sarcastically. "Are you paying?"

"Actually…" Sarah held up a credit card, "I am." Emily looked surprised, but too tired to argue. So, a few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a small hotel.  
Emily fell asleep as soon as they got the key to their sweet, and Sarah went to lie in the other bed almost immediately, but Zan couldn't sleep. He sat at the small table by the window and stared at the stars. After about an hour, Sarah got out of bed and walked over to him.

She went behind him and wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting on his chest. "I never dreamed you'd give me the time of day." She told him. "You were always so popular at school, and I was a nobody." She pulled away and sat down in the seat across from him.

"How could you think that, Sarah?" Zan asked, and he actually wondered too. "You are so beautiful." He said, reaching over and brushing some loose hair away from her face. Sarah shuddered from the touch then looked away.

"Zan, there's something I need to tell you." Sarah said, her eyes looking back at him. They sparkled in the starlight, and Zan couldn't help but smile at her beauty.

"What?" Zan asked her.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again and smiled back at him. "It's nothing." She said, disregarding whatever she had meant to tell him. "Forget I said anything." She added.

"I know I seemed hesitant at first," Zan reached across the table and took her hand, "but I'm really glad you came, Sarah. When I finally find my parents, there's no one else I'd rather share that moment with." Sarah smiled, but it was a sad regretful smile. He wondered what was bothering her, but decided to not ask. Instead, he leaned in to kiss her, but Sarah stood up quickly.

"You should try to get some sleep, Zan." She said. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day." To Be Continued...

5


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: **I do not own **Armor For Sleep**'s lyrics from the song_ "Walking At Night, Alone_" I am merely a huge AFS fan and thought that this song would be perfect for Zan's anthem. If you are interested in hearing the song, buy **Armor For Sleep**'s newest album entitled "_What To Do When You Are Dead_" or download it.

**Chapter 6**

They did not leave until the next night, because Sarah used the time to buy her some clothes and food for the trip. But, later that night, Zan stared at the road ahead, wondering exactly what he would find at the end of it and whether he wanted to find what he was going to at all. He sighed and glanced over at Sarah—Emily had sat in the back this time.

Smiling at the sight of her sleeping peacefully, Zan turned back to face the road. Emily was asleep in the back too, snoring softly. He turned up the radio just a tiny bit and listened quietly to the song that played.

_Holding my breath,_

_Walking at night with you._

_I get to hear your voice again._

_If this is a dream,_

_Maybe you'll stay with me._

_Stay with me, please stay with me_

Those words bit into his very soul and stung Zan's heart. He looked at Sarah again and wondered if he really truly loved her. He tried to picture himself without her, but it seemed impossible, and that was what convinced him. The lyrics rolled on in his head.

_This is where we met._

_We're back here again._

_Don't leave me alone._

_Don't leave me alone._

_I can't stand the way the world feels when I'm walking alone._

Zan heard Sarah's voice in the background of those words, "_I know why you're lonely even in a crowded room_."

_Can you please keep talking to me now._

_Tell me all about your new friends._

_I know you don't think I can hear you now._

_But I'm listening, I'm listening._

The years of his life flashed through Zan's mind, and he wondered how he remembered his real parents at all. His adopted mother had always told him he was a baby, barely a few months old, when she had taken him in. How could a child so young remember things so vividly?

He remembered the dark haired girl, Liz, his mother, and Zan could picture her so clearly that he almost thought she was staring back at him through the window. The thought of her was comforting.

But, there were things about her that confused Zan more than comforted him. Like the silver hand print she had had on her stomach after the dark haired man—Max—had healed her. And how had he healed her anyway? Zan wondered then if his mind wasn't just making things up to keep his hope alive, because everything he had seen so far seemed to far-fetched to believe.

_And this is where we met._

_We're back here again._

_Don't leave me alone._

_Don't leave me alone._

_I can't stand the way the world feels when I'm walking alone._

The image of Emily bleeding in his arms returned to Zan then with such an intensity that he almost pulled over again. But, he was able to regain control of himself and focus once more on the road ahead.

He glanced at Emily in the rear-view mirror and relaxed when he saw that she was still sleeping soundly. Emily had been through so much already in her life, and this made Zan feel a bit guilty for dragging her along to find his past. Her real mother had left her father when she was an infant, and her real father had died in a terrible fire.

He looked at Sarah again, knowing that her life had not been easy either. Sarah had come to town with her mom as a quiet loner, and she had pretty much stayed that way. But, somehow, everyone knew the story of her life. Her dad had done some secret stuff for the CIA until one mission—which he couldn't talk about so no one really knew about it—drove him insane. Sarah had been the first one to find him after he shot himself in the head. Zan realized that that bloody image had probably never left Sarah's mind, that she could picture it just as clearly as he could picture Liz Parker.

_Love seems like a mess when it won't let go of me._

_But when it's gone I don't feel…_

_When it's gone I don't feel alive._

_Love seems like a mess when it won't let go of me._

_But when it's gone I don't feel…_

_When it's gone I don't feel alive._

Zan looked ahead and smiled. They had just entered within the New Mexico borders, and he was that much closer to the truth about his past.



Sarah waited quietly, hoping that Zan thought she was asleep. She just wanted to see what he would do when he thought he wasn't being watched. But, he did nothing out of the ordinary, except that he kept looking at her.

She hated it, hated that he was falling in love with her and that she was loving him back. Sarah knew what was coming, and she knew that Zan had been showed what was coming too, or at least a little of what was coming. She had seen it in his eyes every time he had opened them from a 'memory.'

Sarah tried to concentrate on anything but Zan, but he was the only thing on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him—a problem that she hadn't had with anyone else. She was, after all, among strangers, even if they didn't know it.

It was then that she suddenly wished that she had told Zan everything the night before. She almost had, had come so close, but then she had seen the smile on his face and had decided not to ruin the moment. But, if ruining the moment had been the thing to save him, Sarah felt severely guilty now for not taking the chance.

The car suddenly stopped with a screeching of the brakes, and both Emily and Sarah jumped and sat up. Emily's eyes were opened wide with surprise, but Sarah was calm. She hoped that Zan didn't notice.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

Sarah looked at the road ahead and saw the man who stood in front of their vehicle. Anger spread from her toes and up into her head. She knew who he was, and she hated him for not trusting her. He just gave her a sinister half smile, which Sarah also hoped Zan hadn't noticed.



Zan had pounded on the breaks with his feet as soon as he had recognized the man's face. It was none other than the man who had chased them in his strange vision about Emily dying. Butterflies attacked the walls of his stomach as Zan silently prayed that this was not the same man, that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Stay in the car." Zan said, slowly getting out. He was afraid of what the man would do, but Zan also realized that he would have to face him sooner or later. He walked carefully up to the grinning man.

"Hello." The man said, extending a hand to shake. He sounded almost polite, like they were introducing themselves at a party. But, Zan recognized a certain lethal look in the man's eyes that gave his true intentions away.

"Who are you?" Zan asked, his voice clear and strong.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man said, smiling as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with a lighter from his other pocket.

"Zan, what's going on?" Zan jumped at the sound of his sister's approaching voice. He turned and glared at Emily.

"I told you to stay in the car!" Zan yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Emily stopped speaking suddenly as a round, red spot formed on her shirt and began to grow. Zan looked at the man standing in the middle of the road and saw that he was holding some sort of gun—but it was nothing like any gun he had ever seen before.

"Get Emily out of here!" Sarah said, brushing roughly past Zan as she glared at the man. She looked so fierce, so powerful.

"I'm not leaving you!" Zan called over his shoulder even as he ran toward Emily.

"Get her into town and away form here, now, Zan!" Sarah said, though she did not look at him when she spoke. She was focusing everything on the man who stood in front of her.

"You're making a mistake, Aviria." He told her, his grin fading as he blew a puff of smoke towards her face.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Sarah asked the man, and Zan was confused because they were talking like they knew each other. "Why didn't you just let me handle it by myself?"

"Because, we all remember how that turned out last time." The man said, sarcastically. "Now, step aside, Aviria, or yours will be one among the bodies that are counted."

"I'm not going to let you do this." Sarah said.

Zan looked down at Emily, then reached down and scooped her into his arms. He ran for what seemed like forever, never looking back and hating himself for leaving Sarah. Finally, Zan could run no more. He was in town at least, but too weak to make it to the nearest sidewalk. He gently sat Emily down so that he could rest for a moment, and what happened next scared him more than anything.

Emily was bleeding, just like she had in his dream, and he knew that she was dying just like he had in the dream.

"Oh, Em! What have I gotten you into?" He asked her, tears pouring down his eyes. He held her close to him, not knowing what else to do. Zan knew that he should get up and keep going, because the man was still after them, but he was just too tired, shocked, and grief-stricken to even move.

Sarah ran up to the scene, looking down at Emily with tears in her eyes—just as she had in his dream. "Zan, get her out of the road!" Sarah said, helping him stand as he took his dying sister into his arms. Once she was laid down gently on the sidewalk, Sarah placed her hands against his face and made Zan face her.

"Zan, listen to me." She said, her voice urgent and serious. "You can fix this." Zan tried to look back at Emily, tried to forget that everything was happening just as he had seen it would, but Sarah made him look back at her. "Focus, Zan! Focus on my face and listen to what I'm telling you! You can save Emily!"

"What?" He kept trying to look at Emily, but Sarah wouldn't let him. He wanted to think that he was dreaming again, but he knew that he was not.

"Zan, your father could do it too. That's where you get it." Sarah told him, just as he had known she would. "Listen, Zan, there isn't much time." He turned his head absent mindedly and looked at the man who stood on the other side of the street—the man who had shot Emily.

To Be Continued...

5


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: **Okay, so as I was driving home from work last night, I got thinking about Heritage, because I still hadn't figured out how to tie in all the pieces of the puzzle yet, although I had a rough idea. But, I was listening to **Straylight Run**'s album, and the song "_Another Word For Desperate_" came on. I have to tell you that as I listened to this song, everything fell into place as far as this story goes! So, I thank **Straylight Run** for their wonderful song and ask that you all either download it or buy their album to get the full affect of this next chapter!

**Chapter 7**

I guess someday I'll look back and realize that there were so many ways I could have told him everything right then, but I didn't. No, I just watched in horror as Zan healed Emily.

He didn't need much help once I had told him he could do it. I don't know how he knew what to do, but he just laid his hand on her stomach and healed her. Zan stared at his bloody hand for a second afterwards, then looked at me. He only turned his eyes away from mine at the sound of Emily's voice.

"What happened?" She asked, and then her eyes changed to look angry. But, they quickly became wide with fear, and I glanced back to see that he had followed me.

"Leave now." I said, standing up and walking over to Bezia. I know, weird name, right? But, you should hear his last name! So, anyway, I walked over to him confidently, trying to show him that I was not afraid to defy his authority.

"You can not be trusted with the task." He told me, his voice cold and robotic. "You have already waited to long." He glared past me at Emily and Zan. I walked close enough so that only Bezia could hear me.

"If you leave right now, I promise the job will be done within the week." I told him.

"We do not have a week!" He snapped, although he kept his voice quiet also.

"I do not want to hurt him!" I argued, my voice pleading as tears of frustration and anger crept into my eyes. "But, I will. Just give me time to prepare to do so first." Bezia glanced at me, his narrow eyes becoming even more narrow as he studied me.

"If the task is not completed, you will share his fate."

"Understood." I replied. Bezia nodded, then glared at Emily and Zan before turning and walking away. I sighed and turned to face them again.

"Are you okay, Emily?" I asked her, and she glared at me. I knew what she was feeling, but there was nothing she could do. I was there to stay as long as Zan was around.



"Sarah, you owe us an explanation." Zan said.

"Yeah, _Sarah_, you owe us an explanation." Emily snapped. She was standing with her hands on her hips in a defiant way. Zan could sense the growing hatred that his sister felt for Sarah, but he didn't understand it. Sarah had just saved her life after all.

"You wouldn't tell me about your family." Sarah told Zan. "So, I won't explain anything until you start explaining _yourself_." She looked sad, but she sounded angry.

"Fine." Emily said quickly, answering for Zan. "But, eventually, Sarah, we'll learn the truth." She added, spitefully.

"Ditto." Sarah replied, giving Emily a cold stare.

"Okay." Zan said, breaking the nervously growing argument. "We've just encountered a killer and Emily almost got killed and I healed her somehow, and I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted. Let's head for the car."

"Good idea." Sarah said, sounding a bit cheerful.

Emily glared at Sarah took Zan's hand while they walked back to the car. Zan stopped opening his door and stared at the windshield. There, drawn with some sort of paint, were 5 dots:





 

"What is _that_?" Emily asked, following his gaze. Neither Sarah nor Zan made any move to answer her.

Zan tilted his head as he studied the drawing. He stepped closer and reached out to trace the shape with his hands. It felt so familiar to him, more familiar than even Liz Parker felt. He _knew_ what this meant, he was sure of it, but he just couldn't remember what it was.

"Do you think that awful man that shot me drew this?" Emily asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"I don't know." Zan said, quietly. "But, I know this."

"It's a random pattern drawn on your windshield by a vandal, Zan." Sarah assured him. "We should really get going if you want to get to Roswell before dark." She added, getting into the passenger's side of the front seat. Emily walked past Sarah's door, making no effort to hide how irritated her sitting there had made her.

Zan reluctantly left the drawing on his window to get in the car. Once it was started, Sarah reached over and hit the cleaning button, which released soapy water onto the windshield. The windshield wipers moved back and forth in an almost enchanting pattern, and Zan watched sadly as another clue to his past was erased before his eyes. He started the car and stepped gently on the gas.



They drove past the "Welcome To Roswell" sign around sunset, and Zan had ever felt happier in his life to see such a small, quaint town. His blood seemed to boil as he drove down streets that his parents very well could have walked years before. He wanted so badly to know everything all at once, everything about his parents and their past. He was impatient to search.

"It's kind of smaller than I thought it would be." Emily commented from the back seat.

"What did you expect from a town that's been attacked by aliens before?" Sarah asked her, sarcastically.

"You know, this town was never attacked." Emily shot back. And then, almost as if recovering from something, she added, "I've only ever heard stories of aliens abducting people, not attacking them."

"Whatever." Sarah said, not giving Emily's words much thought at all.

Zan glanced over at Sarah, then looked down at her hand, which was holding his. He was in heaven for that moment, and everything else seemed to melt away except for him and Sarah.

"Earth to Zan!" He snapped his attention away from Sarah and focused on Emily. "Wasn't that the same logo you saw in the background of Liz's picture?" She was pointing to a restaurant called "The Crashdown."

"I don't remember…" Zan started to speak, but Emily interrupted him before he could finish.

"There was a sign behind her in the picture, Zan." Emily said. "Anyway, I'm kind of hungry as it is, so we might as well stop for some food."

"Sounds like a great idea." Sarah said, trying to keep her tone from being angry towards Emily. Zan smiled at the sight of them both trying to get along for his sake. He hoped that they would work things out soon, because he planned on being with Sarah for a long time.

4


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but essential to the story, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The old man behind the counter eyed the three youth as they walked into his restaurant. The boy reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite think of who. He watched as a waitress seated them, then walked out from behind the counter, signaling to the waitress that he would take their order.

"May I help you?" He asked, cheerfully, studying the boy's face some more. He had dark eyes and hair, strong features, but his eyes seemed kind, like he was full of mercy and willing to listen to anyone. And yet, there was something about this boy that showed he was a leader of some sort.

"I'll just have burger." The boy said. Then, he looked around the table. "You don't happen to have any Tabasco sauce, do you?" The old man raised an eyebrow.

"We do." He said.

"Good." The kid replied. The other two girls ordered, and the old man went back to get their order filled.



"So, what brings you to Roswell?" Their waiter asked, and Zan didn't know what to say. Luckily, Emily stepped in, like usual.

"Just looking up some old relatives." Emily told him, but Zan could tell that the waiter wasn't convinced as he left to get the refills.

"He doesn't trust us." Zan told Sarah and Emily, watching as he filled their drinks.

"What makes you think that?" Sarah asked.

"Well, we can't even be honest with each other, Sarah." Zan said. "He senses that." Sarah knew that Zan hadn't meant it to be a personal stab at her, but it had hurt. She saw Emily's satisfied smile at her misery and decided to hide it.

"So, you have family in town?" The waiter asked, handing them their drinks. Zan nodded, so he continued, "Who? I know pretty much everyone here." He faked a friendly smile.

Sarah looked at Zan, wondering if he was going to tell the man. She soon realized by the look in his eyes that Zan was desperate enough to tell him.

"Her name is Liz Parker." Zan said quietly, and the waiter dropped Emily's drink onto her lap and stared at him in surprise.

"Hey!" Emily screamed, getting up to go to the bathroom and clean it off.

"Who?" Their waiter asked, ignoring Emily completely. Sarah smiled at the girl's soaked clothes.

"Liz Parker." Zan repeated. "Do you know her?"

"Who are you?" The waiter asked, suddenly sounding hostile.

"My name is Zan." He answered, and the man's face softened a bit. "I think Liz is my mother." The waiter smiled and relaxed.

"Come with me." He said, and Zan stood to follow him. Sarah followed them, and he didn't seem to mind, to a back room behind the restaurant.

"Lizzy was my daughter." The man explained. "She used to actually work here." He looked around, his smile growing as memories danced across his mind. Then, he turned his eyes to Zan. "You look so much like your father." He said.

"You knew my father?" Zan asked, excited that he was finally getting the chance to learn about his parents.

"I did." The man smiled. "Although I hated him for the longest time." He laughed quietly, then reached over and took a small churn off of a bookcase. "This was Lizzy's diary."

It was Zan and Sarah's turn to look surprised. Why would anyone keep the ashes of a diary after all?

"She told us to burn it once we were done, so we did." He handed the churn to Zan. "Liz was in love with your father, but she is not your mother."

"What?" Zan felt a sudden sense of doubt fill his mind. He had been so sure that Liz Parker was his mother that the idea that she might not have been had never even crossed his mind.

"It's a long story." Liz's dad said. "But, she wasn't your mother. Tess was." That name sounded familiar to Zan, so he thought back.

"_And," Liz was really looking uncomfortable now, "What about Tess?"_

"_I remember her too." Max said._

"She died for me." Zan said, unexpected tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes." Liz's father said, although he didn't sound at all sorry about it. Zan looked around the room they were in and suddenly had a great sense that so much involving his parents had gone on in this one room.

"Mr. Parker?" Liz's father looked at Zan, waited for him to continue. "What happened here? What happened in this town?"

"What do you mean?" Mr. Parker was playing stupid, waiting it out to learn how much Zan already knew.

"How come," Zan looked at his hand, "How come I can heal people?" Liz's father sighed.

"That's a question I can't really answer, Zan." He said, sounding regretful. "I only know what Lizzy wrote in her diary, and she didn't write too much in detail about the alien stuff."

"What?" Zan's jaw dropped.

Liz's father looked nervous suddenly. "You mean, you didn't know?" All Zan could do was shake his head. "Zan, your father, Max, was an alien." Zan could not believe what he was hearing. That was when Emily came running into the room, still soaked with soda and looking panicky.

"They're coming for you, Zan." She said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him toward the back door of the restaurant.

"Who?" He asked his sister.

"_Them_." Emily said, gulping as she pointed toward the door. Zan followed her gaze and felt a chill run through every nerve in his body.

To Be Continued...

3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: Excuse my probably misspelling of the Granalith, but you get the point!**

**Chapter 9**

They looked human in every sense except that their skin was green and their fingers were unusually long. They waved them around like tentacles. Zan looked into their eyes and knew that they were his enemies.

"When did they get here?" He asked Emily, who just shrugged her shoulders and looked scared.

"Take the back door!" Mr. Parker said, pointing to a door behind Zan. "Run!" He added when they just stood there. Emily and Sarah ran outside, but Zan lingered behind.

"What about you?" He asked Mr. Parker.

"Go." Parker answered. "You need to survive to find your parents. Go, I'll be fine!" Zan shook his head, but Mr. Parker shouted at him, "Zan, get out of here now!" Zan took off after the girls, never looking back at Mr. Parker. He could only imagine what the three aliens had done to the poor old mad.

"What were those?" Emily asked, once they were back in the car and driving away.

"Stick to this road, Zan." Sarah told him. "Keep this way for a few miles and you'll come to a dirt road. Follow it until you see a large rock formation."

"How do you know all of this?" Zan asked, glancing at her in surprise.

"Just keep driving." Was all she said in reply.

"Maybe _she's_ an alien too." Emily suggested. "I always knew there was something funny about you, Sarah." She added, slyly. Sarah glared back at Emily, but said nothing.

About ten minutes later they had reached the rock formation Sarah had been talking about, and were getting out of the car.

"This is the middle of nowhere!" Emily complained.

"Follow me." Sarah said, taking Zan's hand and leading him towards the rocks. She ignored Emily completely. Once they stood in front of one of the rocks, She took Zan's hand and placed it on the surface. Slowly, a door slid open, revealing a cave.

Zan's mouth dropped open in shock as Sarah led him into the cave. She glared back at Emily when she followed them in. Once they were in, the cave closed again and dull blue lights came on.

"What is this place?" Zan asked, looking around in amazement. He walked over to a wall where what looked like caveman paintings were scattered across. They were stars, and they were in the same formation as the picture had been on his windshield.

"Zan, this is where your parents were born." Sarah explained, taking his hand again and leading him over to look at a wall where four pods rested. They were full of dust, but even with their aged appearance Zan could imagine children living inside them.

"Sarah, how do you know all of this?" Zan asked again.

"Look at this, guys!" Emily said, bringing them a dust-covered book. "I wonder what it says."

Zan carefully opened the book and read the first page. "It's my father's story." He said, quietly, as he read and turned the page. For the next hour Zan read non-stop, with Sarah and Emily reading over his shoulders, and he learned about his parents.

He learned about Max Evans, the king of his people, how he had healed Liz Parker and forever fused their souls together. Zan read about Valenti and his son Kyle, who had been sucked into the alien club. He read all about how Tess had come into town, seemingly a stranger, and how Nasedo had been killed. He learned about the Skins, who had come after the aliens. He learned how their friend Alex had been killed by Tess, his mother. Zan learned how Max had died and Michael, his seconds hand man, had temporarily become the leader. He read, in great surprise, about how his father had come back from the dead—healed by Liz—and regained his kingship. He learned how Max's sister, Isabelle had graduated early and married. He learned how the rest of them had graduated, barely escaping their graduation from the government, and ran away. He read about Max and Liz's marriage and how happy they had been. And then, in the last paragraph, he learned why the book was there.

_Zan, _

_We know that you will eventually find this book. If you're anything like we think you will be, you'll be very young when you discover this. We just wanted you to know, that we returned home._

_Not home on earth, but our original home. I, Max, went with my wife Liz home, and Isabelle found Jesse and brought him too. Michael, surprisingly, stayed behind on earth to be with Maria for a while. But, they eventually moved too. And we haven't spoke with Valenti and Kyle for so long that I don't know what happened to them._

_But, I left this book for you so that you could understand your heritage a little. I'm sorry that I missed your childhood. It was for your own good. If you knew the kind of life we had been forced to live at your age, you would understand more fully why leaving you in normal hands was neccesary. _

_We just wanted you to know, Zan, that we are safe, we are happy, we are finally _home

_Love,_

_Your Father, _

_Max_

"Where's the Granalith?" Emily asked, and Sarah and Zan looked over at her to find that she was hold some sort of alien gun and pointing it at Sarah.

"Em, what are you talking about?" Zan asked, becoming scared of his sister for the first time in his life. "You read the book just like us. The Granalith isn't here anymore."

"She knows where it is." Emily said, motioning to Sarah with her gun.

"And why would she know that?" Zan asked.

"Emily, drop the gun and I'll not kill you." Sarah said.

Emily laughed. "You know that's not my real name." She told Sarah. "After all, Aviria, you've got another name yourself."

Zan looked at Sarah, not believing what he was hearing. He didn't know whether to trust Sarah—the girl he was desperately in love with—or Emily, his sister.

"Now, Aviria, tell me where the Granalith is." Emily demanded.

"No." Sarah firmly told her. "Not even if I did know where it was."

Emily's glare intensified. "Fine." She pulled the trigger, and Zan grabbed Sarah and threw her onto the ground, covering her with himself for her protection. He held up his hand in instinct—to block the attack—and closed his eyes.

Seconds later, when nothing happened, he opened his eyes, surprised to find a green force-field in front of his hand. He closed it into a fist and the force field disappeared. Emily was wide-eyed and angry.

"You really are like your father." Sarah commented to Zan as they both stood to face Emily.

"Emily," Zan said, "What's going on? We've always been honest with each other, so tell me what's going on."

"Actually, big brother, we've never been honest with each other." Emily said, sneering at him. "See, I've been lying to you all these years."

"She an alien assassin." Sarah explained. "I was sent by our people to destroy her before she could harm you."

Zan looked at Sarah. "_Our_ people?"

"Your father sent me." Sarah added. "The man who shot Emily earlier was Michael, your father's right hand man. He paid us a visit to make sure I was doing my job."

"But, you didn't." Emily said with a sense of pride. "You didn't have the guts to kill me then, and you won't now." She held the gun up and pointed it at the again.

"If she's the enemy, then why did you have me heal her?" Zan asked. "Why not just let her die?"

"Because, Zan, only her human form would die. She would have come back as someone else, could have spied on us without our even knowing it. That's why I kept her alive, so that I could keep an eye on her."

"I can't be killed." Emily said, laughing. "Sarah knew that."

"There is one way for you to die." Sarah told Emily darkly. Emily's eyes narrowed, and she moved to pull the trigger.

"Wait!" Zan held his hands up and got both the girls' attention. "I can't believe that you're not the Emily that I've loved as a sister all these years." Zan said. "Not now when I see you holding a gun."

"Believe it." She said. "And, guess what? I was sent to kill you, Zan. They want the next heir dead before they assassinate your pathetic father."

"My father…?" He thought for a moment. "Those aliens at the restaurant, they were your people, weren't they?" Emily smiled. "Why don't you look like them."

"She's a shapeshifter, Zan." Sarah said.

"And, what are you?" He asked Sarah. Emily took that moment of distraction to lung at Zan, her hands wrapping tightly around his throat as she began to strangle him. The asphyxiating action tested his strength as he fought to break lose.

And then Emily was suddenly pulled off of Zan, and he saw that Sarah had grabbed her. Sarah looked at him.

"Manipulate her cellular structure, Zan!" Sarah shouted, struggling to keep the upper hand in her battle with Emily.

"What?" Zan asked. "How?"

"Hold out your hand and make her change!" Sarah screamed at him. "You can do this, Zan! You're father could, and you can too!"

Zan held out a shaky hand and closed his eyes, focusing on an image of Emily that would give him nightmares for years. He opened his eyes in time to see his sister's form very gradually melting away into a pile of dust.

Emily screamed and tried to fight it, but every time she touched her legs they fell into more dust. She looked at Zan with an intense glare of hatred. "This war is not over between our people." She told him coldly, then her whole body fell into a pile of dust.

Zan tried to take a deep breath, then look at Sarah. He glared at her with angry tears forming in his dark eyes. He turned around and headed towards the cave opening. "I just put my hand on here to get out, right?" He asked her, not looking back at her.

"Zan…"

He interrupted her with a shout. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew about Emily all along, and you didn't tell me! I trusted you, Sarah! I trusted you sop much that I brought you along on a highly personal trip to find my real parents!"

"Zan, you weren't ready to know yet!" She said in her defense. "You wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"Right." He mumbled, touching his hand to the wall.

"Zan, don't leave me here alone." Sarah looked at him with tearful eyes.

"You betrayed me." He heard himself say to her. "Sarah, after everything, you…"

"I had to!" She said. "They made me! But, I won't do what they tell me to anymore, I swear!"

"Sarah, I love you, but…" He paused. "You were sent to Emily."

"She's evil!"

"That doesn't matter!" Zan screamed. "She was my sister, and I killed her!" He shouted in frustration.

"Michael has my brother as collateral, Zan. If I failed to kill Emily they would kill him too. I know what it feels like to know you may lose a sibling. That's why I came here to begin with. I didn't want to suffer the same fate as you, because unlike Emily, my brother isn't evil."

5


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Roswell or anything affiliated to it. This is a fan fiction story meant only for the enjoyment of myself and other Roswell fans.

**Title**: Heritage

**Genre**: Science Fiction, Romance, Fantasy

**Setting**: This story is set 15 years after the final episode of Roswell entitled, "Graduation" It picks up with Zan—Max's son—as a teenager.

**Rating: **PG

**Written By: **Jennifer S. a.k.a. _AssissinElektra_

**Author's Note: **

**Chapter 10**

Zan looked at Sarah for the longest time without saying anything, then spoke very quietly when he said, "Sarah, I've just barely learned that my parents were aliens. I killed my own sister a few minutes ago, after learning that both you and her are aliens. I'm kind of overwhelmed right now. So please don't ask me to apologize for being angry with you. I have every right."

"I know, Zan." She said sympathetically, walking over to him. "And as much as you may not care right now, I'm here for you." She touched his hand, which hung stiffly at his side, with her fingertips. That touch brought another flash, and this time they _both_ saw it.

_They were kissing, Zan and Sarah, and they were alone. Everything around them seemed oddly familiar, and yet nothing was familiar to either of them. Sarah reached down and began to take Zan's shirt off, and he reached his hands to hers to help her._

_A few seconds later, with Zan shirtless and Sarah on his lap, their kissing became more passionate. It was then that they both noticed wedding rings on their hands._

Sarah pulled sharply away from Zan, a strange and unreadable look on her face. She looked very sad, like the idea of her being with Zan was a tragedy even after all he felt for her.

"That was…" Zan could not finish what he was about to say. He was at a loss for words, because the vision had seemed so real to him. He could still feel Sarah's hands pulling his shirt up and her lips touching his. He looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Zan, that can't happen." She said, quietly as tears formed in her eyes. "You and I, we can't…"

"Why not?" Zan asked. He was annoyed at the idea of not being with Sarah, and even more annoyed that she was proposing the idea. "Sarah," He seized hold of her hand before she could pull it away, "I've watched you from afar all this time, and while watching I fell deeply in love. It's a feeling I can't explain, a feeling I don't quite understand yet."

"_I've been watching you all these years." _

Zan hears Sarah's voice in his mind as if she were saying it to him now, and he remembered the vision he had had of Sarah when asking her out on a date.

"Sarah, I just learned that you and I are from the same world and that that world is not earth." He told her, but she refused to look at him, in fact she turned her whole face away from him. "I know why you're lonely even in a crowded room." Slowly, Sarah turned her face to look at Zan, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

She opened her mouth to speak, but could not and looked away again. "Sarah, what is it?" Zan asked. "I know that after what I've just told you, you must have a response. Please don't let me just stand here." Sarah looked at Zan, her face one of devastation.

"Zan, we can't be together." She said, and he could hear her tears in her voice. "You've already been promised to a girl on our home world." Sarah explained. "And she's not one to let things go."

"Is that all?" Zan smiled as he took Sarah's face into his hands. "Sarah, we can explain to her, to everyone that we are in love! I promise they'll understand!"

"Zan, I haven't told you that I love you." Sarah said, coldly, and Zan backed away.

"Are you saying that…" Zan couldn't finish his question, afraid that the answer would be exactly what he expected it to be.

Sarah closed her eyes and her tears fell more rapidly. Then she opened them again and said, "Zan, whatever I feel for you means nothing anymore, because it can bring nothing for either of us."

"Then you _do_ feel something!" Zan said, smiling as he reached out for her hand. "Come on, Sarah, I can see it in your eyes!" Their hands touched creating another flash.

"_Sarah or Aviria, I don't care what your name is!" Zan told her, getting down on one knee. "I am so in love with you." He continued, and Sarah looked down at him in awe. She knew what was coming. "Will you please be my wife?"_

_She smiled through happy tears, then fell to her knees and kissed Zan. "Yes." She said, pulling away. "Just in case you couldn't tell." She added, sarcastically._

_"You just made me the happiest man alive!" Zan told her, smiling back._

_"But you're not a man, Zan. You're so much more!" Sarah told him._

Sarah shuddered and snapped her hand away. "Didn't you feel that, Sarah?" Zan asked her.

"It's just wishful thinking, Zan."

"No, I had a vision like that of Emily getting shot and it really happened!" Zan insisted. "It's a prediction of the future, Sarah! You and I end up together!"

"Zan, we need to worry about Emily's people right now, not about our relationship." Sarah said.

"Sarah, our relationship is the _only_ thing that matters to me." He told her. "Don't you see that?"

"I see it." Sarah said, trying to mask her sadness with fear. "But, we can talk about this later. Right now we need to stop Emily's people." She walked over and touched the wall with her hand. The cave door slid open and Sarah climbed out.

Zan looked around at the cave, looked at everything that could explain his mysterious past, that _had_ explained some of it. He glanced at the four pods quickly, and was shown another memory.

_Young Max was out of his pod, and Michael and Isabelle were gone, so he was alone. He started after them, but stopped and turned to face the final pod, the only one that had not been broken yet._

_Max reached out his hand and touched it to the pod, looking at the blond girl who slept within it. Her curls floated around her head, and Zan saw that she was beautiful. It was then that Zan realized that the little girl was his mother._

Zan blinked and looked at the pods again. "He really loved her." He said quietly to himself. "Even after everything with Liz, my father always held a special place in his heart for Tess."

Smiling at this knew realization, Zan started towards the cave door. Once outside, he looked around for Sarah, only to find that she was being held silently by one of the aliens.

"Let go of her!" Zan screamed, backing away from the alien. He wondered where the others had gone to.

"They said it was hopeless, that you really were a true leader." The alien told Zan. "They left because you defeated Emily. They thought you could not be defeated. They were wrong." The alien's green lips curled into an eerie smile. "You _can_ be defeated through the loss of Aviria."

"You let her go!" Zan warned, holding his hand out.

"Or you'll what?" The alien taunted him.

"I'll kill you." Zan said, his tone turning so quickly to seriousness that the alien was actually afraid for a few moments. But, he brushed it off and smiled at Zan.

"You wouldn't do that." The alien told him. "After all, that would make you just like us."

Zan didn't say anything as he silently concentrated on doing to this alien what he had done to Emily. The memory of killing his sister almost brought tears to his eyes, but Zan contained them and kept a rigid, leader's face just as his father had many times before.

It took a few moments, and Zan was sure that the alien was about to snap Sarah's neck, but just as he moved his hands he screamed in pain and dropped Sarah. She ran to Zan's side and they both watched as the alien fell to his knees in the dust.

He looked at his hands in horror. "What have you done?" He demanded to know, his voice like the screeching of a dying owl. The alien's fingers began to curl and whither away to a dried up mummy state, and this awful affect passed through his entire green body. Seconds after his first scream, the alien was nothing more than a dried up corpse lying in the dust.

"Sarah?" She pulled her head away from his chest—where she had rested it after being released from the alien—and looked at Zan. "Let's go home."

"This doesn't change anything about you and I, Zan." Sarah said, once they were back in the car and headed towards town. "We still can't be together."

"I wish you'd stop saying that, Sarah." Zan told her. "I just learned all about my parents. This should be the happiest day of my life, but somehow, I know that knowing about my parents is only going to make my life harder." He paused, then said, "Sarah, I don't want to go through whatever's coming alone. Please don't leave me here alone."

Sarah looked at Zan and admired his features. He had a strong face, which complimented his dark hair and eyes—both of which he had inherited from his father.

"Because, Sarah," Zan started again, "After all is said and done, there's only one person I want to be with." He glanced at her quickly, then turned his eyes back to the road. "I mean, every time I touch you I get visions of the future!"

"Zan?" He looked at her again. "It's not going to be easy. In fact," Sarah took a deep breath, "your life is going to be extremely hard now that you know about your parents. But," She paused, then took his hand. This time there was no flash, and they were both able to fully enjoy the present moment. "There's no one I'd rather be with at the end of the day either."

Zan looked at her and smiled, and Sarah mirrored his look. He could already feel his life was in new danger because of what he had learned. He could sense a million eyes that had turned and focused on him at his personal discovery. He knew that he was wanted dead now, even more than he may have been before. Zan was scared, more afraid that he had ever been in his entire life, but he was looking at the woman he loved, and he had a hope for their future together that only her smile could bring. As for what lied ahead, they would take that one day at a time, and they would take it _together_.

**The End**

Okay, there's my first finished Roswell fic! Be on the lookout for my sequel to this fic in which Zan's promised wife (from his home planet) comes to earth to fight Sarah for him. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated! As are ideas and suggestion for the sequel. I can't promise that I will use every idea presented, but I will definitely consider each one! Thank you for taking the time to read my Roswell fan fiction!

5


End file.
